James
James (Japanese: コジロウ Kojirō) is a member of Team Rocket, more specifically part of a trio with Jessie and Meowth, that follows Ash Ketchum and the Autobots around in the Pokémon anime, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. Appearance In the anime, he is a common member of Team Rocket and in many ways, is the anime representation of the Male Agent. During his adventures in trying to capture Pikachu, James is part of a unit made up of himself, Jessie, and Meowth. Although born into a rich family with loving parents, he runs away from home to avoid Jessebelle to whom he was supposed to marry later on. With a very caring and thoughtful personality, James can sometimes have a hard time dealing with the "rotten things" he and his team mates do from various times to get what they want, but in the end he fulfill his obligations with less-admirable results, he also gives out information on Pokémon whenever Meowth cannot do it himself via Index cards. James is also a bottle cap collector as well. Out of the Team Rocket Trio, James is the most emotional and most caring towards others, as well as his Pokémon. In A Hole Lotta Trouble, he told Ash that he just wanted to have a fair battle with him rather than resort to their dirty tricks suggested by Jessie and Meowth. In Training Daze, he takes it upon himself to help Meowth whenever he gets stuck in the Obstacle Courses. In episodes like Sweet Baby James and Once There Were Greenfield, it also clearly shows his emotions and feelings towards his Pokémon when they are departing each other. It also shows his love and good cooperation with his Pokémon as seen in Off The Unbeaten Path and Holy Matrimony!, with his Growlie and Mime Jr. He is especially even more careful and cautious with his Chimecho, treating with additional care and not letting it suffer through battles, just like how Misty treats her Togepi. Due to His great care of his Pokémon, most of his Pokémon like to have physical contacts with him when his Pokémon came out of their PokéBall. He also tend to be good to people who treat him well, Like his grandparents as seen in the episode Sweet Baby James. He was also seen comforting May in that same episode while her Munchlax got sick too with his Chimecho in the same episode. As of his, Jessie's and Meowth's promotion and transfer to Unova, James has become a highly skilled stealth artist, an excellent hacker and is often successful in many missions with his team mates to the point of the trio becoming a serious enemy for Ash and co. The trio were key in Team Rocket's Meteonite plan, taking order directly from Giovanni himself as well as his secretary. James and his team-mates worked together with Pierce and met Doctor Zager. Once the plan culminated, James and his team-mates were asked to be as they please in Unova, so they continued working hard to do Team Rocket good and now work closely with Zager. Ash has also become less important to them but they will still antagonize him if he interferes in their plans. Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon characters